


The Stars Will Remember

by PeacefulDiscord



Series: Family Firsts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ame trio deserved better, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Found Families, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm making this a tag, M/M, Nagato adopts Naruto, Naruto deserved better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulDiscord/pseuds/PeacefulDiscord
Summary: It's only Naruto's first night-- they should've known it wouldn't have been too easy
Relationships: Konan/Nagato | Pain/Yahiko, Uzumaki Naruto & Yahiko
Series: Family Firsts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019692
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	The Stars Will Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest reading the first part but it isn't so necessary :) For those that haven't read it, warning, Naruto may seem OOC but really, this is just his current portrayal as a non-shinobi child who'd been mistreated. In due time, I intend on writing him closer to canon

Yahiko had noticed it first, the soft whimper of distress verging on on a sob. It wasn't a surprise-- he had only just begun falling asleep, mind turning with the day's events. For a process that took _months_ , it still all seemed to happen so fast: Nagato finding out about his nephew from some desperate social worker and then gaining custody of Naruto, then meeting Naruto, and then redecorating the guest room. Task after task after task. And really, they were only just getting started. 

There was a thump, like the headboard knocking lightly against the wall. Rubbing at his eyes, he sat up, looking at Nagato and Konan, but both of them were sleeping peacefully. Tilting his head towards the slightly open door, he listened with bated breath. Was it Naruto? Should he wake Nagato?

The noise, that awful sob, came again and he made up his mind. Carefully slipping out from the covers, he padded silently out the room to the hall, hesitating for just a moment at Naruto's open door.

It was something they'd decided early on— no more locking the bedroom doors. It didn't feel safe, not with a child so young and vulnerable.

Naruto let out a sob, twisting on his sheets, feet kicking out from the small blanket he lay under, and Yahiko hurried inside, flicking the switch on. He settled on the floor beside the bed and reached out to gently shake the boy awake. "Naruto? Naru-chan, wake up, it's just a nightmare," he murmured, brushing back sweat-soaked hair. "Wake up, Naru, it's okay."

Naruto jerked awake, staring at Yahiko with wide, terrified eyes, immediately shoving himself to the far corner where the bed met the wall and curling in on himself. His chest rose and fell rapidly.

Yahiko raised his hands placatingly. "It's just me, Naruto. Yahiko. You just had a bad dream. It's okay, you're safe now."

Nagato and Konan stumbled in then, clothes rumpled with sleep and still rubbing the traces of it from their eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Konan asked gently. Naruto shook his head quickly, fast and jerky enough that Yahiko winced in phantom pain.

"I'm-I'm okay. I'm sorry for waking you up. I'm okay," he apologized, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad. I didn't mean to."

"Oh sweetie," Konan carefully sat at the very edge of the bed. "We're not mad. It's okay. We just want to make sure you're okay. Did you have a bad dream?"

Naruto trembled, shaking his head again. "I'm okay."

Nagato spoke then, just as quietly, crouching beside Yahiko. "You know, Naruto, I had some bad foster parents too and I used to have so many nightmares. I'd cry so much that everyone got annoyed with me."

Yahiko remembered those days, before they ended up in separate homes, remembered Konan and he having to help Nagato stay quiet before one of the guardians overheard and got angry. Remembered watching Nagato get dragged away to get punished when they failed.

Idly, he rubbed a comforting hand on Nagato's back, reminding himself that the younger man was here. He was safe. They all were.

The boy blinked watery eyes at Nagato, leaning forward a bit. "R-really?" He whispered.

The redhead nodded. "Mmhm and Yahiko and Konan would always make them go away. They'd...scare the nightmares away and after awhile, they were gone. No more nightmares."

Naruto looked at them, surprised. "You did?"

They nodded, and something like hope blossomed in Yahiko's chest. _Trust us. Please. It'll be okay. We won't hurt you._ He wanted to say but knew it was too soon. Naruto wouldn't believe him, would trust them less. He'd been the same when he'd been in the foster care system.

"C-can you m-make mine go away?"

The little boy sounded so meek, painfully hopeful but restrained, as he looked between them. As if he expected them to say no.

"I think we can," Yahiko said, opening his arms. Naruto looked at him for a few long moments before carefully crawling across the bed and into the man's arms. Yahiko held him firmly, tucking the small blanket around him before easing upwards to stand. "How's some warm milk sound, hm? That makes the good dreams come."

Naruto hesitantly wrapped his arms around Yahiko's neck. "It does?"

Konan nodded in affirmation, grinning and leaning a bit closer. She raised her hand as though to whisper conspiratorially. "We can even add a little chocolate mix into it."

The boy's eyes lit up and he whispered back. "We can?"

She nodded again. "Would you like that?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, before catching himself and looking at the ground. "Please?"

"Absolutely," she said softly, smile saddening. They couldn't wait for Naruto to no longer be so scared, wished and prayed and worked towards it, hoping he'd one day be comfortable and confident with them as his family.

"Let's look at the stars, hm?" Yahiko murmured, carrying Naruto out onto the porch and settling onto the steps. It was warm, with just the light undercurrent of coming fall on the slight breeze, and he pulled Naruto's blanket a little tighter against the chill. He could hear his partners rustling around the kitchen and absentmindedly hoped they'd bring him some hot chocolate too. "Would you like to talk about your nightmare?"

Naruto hesitated, then shook his head, keeping his face tucked into the crook of Yahiko's neck.

Yahiko hummed, rocking back and forth gently. "That's okay. Oh! Look how bright that star is!"

It took a moment, but Naruto looked up, following Yahiko's finger to where the North Star was shining brightly. "You see it?"

Naruto nodded.

"Okay, so open your hand and act like you're catching it."

Naruto did, fingers slowly curling close.

"Now bring it close and say into your hand: I want good dreams tonight." Yahiko almost laughed at the dubious look Naruto threw at him. "Go on," he urged.

"I want good dreams tonight," the boy whispered.

"And now let the star go," Yahiko said. "It'll fly way up, all the way to the wish machine in the clouds, and then the stardust will trickle all the way back down so that you can have good dreams."

Naruto's brows furrowed. "Really?"

Yahiko nodded, smiling as Konan and Nagato joined them outside, warm cups in hand. "Yep. And after awhile, the stars will remember and the bad dreams will stop."

Naruto opened his hand eagerly, looking up as if trying to see the star fly up. "The stars will remember."

He slouched against Yahiko's chest soon after, fast asleep.

Carefully trundling inside, he saw that the couch bed had been set up and smiled. Keeping Naruto settled on his chest, he pulled Nagato and Konan beside him, and let himself finally fall back asleep, warm and comfortable between his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo what do we think about Yahiko not getting down on someone for crying lol
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! I'm dying for comments-- let me know what you think or what would be cute to see <3


End file.
